You've got to be kidding
by Dramionelove88
Summary: Draco's going to azkaban, or not? Can Hermione deal with him for 18 months? Will they become friends, or more? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Wrong Courtroom

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and also a dramione. Please rewiew, thanks!**

**The Wrong Courtroom**

**Hermione P.O.V**

Hermione Granger was sitting in her office and casually sipping her favourite muggle coffee. She was checking her papers that she was going to take to the courtroom. She checked her watch and cursed loudly.

"I was supposed to be there and hour ago!" she said.

She gathered up her papers and gulped down the last of her coffee. She dashed to the lift and just made it in time before the golden grilles closed. She silently egged on the lift to go faster. When the lift came to her level she practically ran down the corridor and only stopping to tidy her ruffled hair. She pushed open the door with only seconds to spare. As soon as she came in the bell rang immediately, locking the doors.

"_That's weird, I thought the doors were supposed to stay open for this case"she thought._

She turned around thinking she would be facing a convicted hippogriff but instead turned around to face a convicted Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Granger? May I ask what you are doing here?" the judge named Jack Pade said.

"I could ask you the same question" a confused Hermione replied.

From the middle of the room Draco drawled at her.

"Well, when I looked which courtroom I was supposed to go to, it said that Granger was supposed to be in courtroom 5, not in courtroom 4."

Hermione felt a flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Well now your here, you might as well stay, I hear you were at Hogwarts with Mr Draco. I will send a memo to courtroom 5 to say you will not be there" Pade said.

Hermione took a seat near the back of the room. Only then did she see the other people in the room. There was many people here to witness this hearing. Narcissa Malfoy was near the front of the room sobbing slightly into a handkerchief. Narcissa was sitting next to Blaise Zabini, looking determined not to cry. Blaise was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, letting off full-out streams of tears and sobbing uncontrollably into a sopping wet hanky. Every few minutes Blaise muttered an inaudible spell to dry off Pansy's hanky. Every now and then Hermione could hear Pansy talking through her sobs, saying detached words such as,

"Oh Drakey, can't believe, Azkaban, why!"

Then Hermione fixed her attention on Draco. Draco was shooting daggers with his eyes at her, but Hermione could see the plead in his eyes. She could also see he was fighting the urge to cry. Draco has also changed a lot since their days at Hogwarts. His usually smooth white-blond hair was ruffled and Hermione could see he was much more masculine. From what Hermione could see from the back of the room, Draco was also very tall. Hermione had grown quite a bit since her Hogwarts days, but she thought Draco was still be a fair bit taller than her. Only till she heard her name did she pay any attention at all.

"Now I hear that Miss Granger went to school with Mr Malfoy at Hogwarts. Is this correct Miss Granger?" Pade said.

"Um, yes I did go to Hogwarts with Malfoy" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Good, good. Now how would you say Mr Malfoy acted in class?" Pade asked.

"Sorry, Mr Pade, but he was in Slytherin and I was in Griffindor" Hermione replied.

"Did you ever talk at all?" Pade said.

"Um, sometimes" Hermione said. She silently added, _"The arrogant ferret, I bet he still has the mark from third year when I slapped him!" _

"One final question, what was your relationship with Mr Malfoy?" Pade asked.

"I hated him like all other Slytherins" Hermione replied.

Malfoy shot her a death glare. He was obviously hoping she would defend him. As if. The hearing went on and on and people spoke and tried to defend Malfoy, and other were against him. Then, Pansy started shrieking at the top of her lungs and no-one could get her to stop. Pade took out a Calming Draught from his coat and gave it to Pansy.

"There, there girl, drink it all, come on" Pade encouraged.

For a moment Pansy seemed to calm down, but then she started screaming and crying, harder than before.

"This is NOT good, we'd better get her to St Mungo's" one of the judges advised.

At that moment, a stretcher and two healers appeared in mid air.

"We'd better take her" the tallest one said.

They magicked the still screeching Pansy onto the stretcher. With a pop they were gone.

"We shall now discuss the punishment" Pade announced.

The judges discussed for a tense five minutes.

"We have decided the verdict" a judge announced.

Pade cleared his throat.

"Mr Draco Malfoy, instead of being sent to azkaban, you shall remain as you were, with one slight change,"

Draco tipped his head to the side a bit.

"You will work under the watchful eye of Miss Hermione Granger, in the Magical Creatures office, for 18 months" Pade finished.

Draco and Hermione froze, and both said at the same time,

"You've GOT to be kidding!"

"Punishments are punishments!" Pade said annoyingly.

Hermione put her face in her hands. This was going to be a long 18 months.


	2. Thinking Of Hate

**A/N: Thank you, THANK YOU!, for the positive reviews! You inspire me to write heaps, you know that? Thanks again, also please review if you think this is good! And please note this chapter is just about the characters thoughts, dialogue begins next chapter. **

**Thinking Of Hate**

**Draco P.O.V**

I can't believe this. No, no, no, no. No way. Never. Ever. In the history of... ever. NO NO NO! I absolutely refuse to believe that I am spending the next 18 months working for the mudblood. No, she doesn't even deserve mudblood. Filthy, dirty little mudblood. And I mean little, she's so short, it's unbelievable. Ugh. I hate her.

**Hermione P.O.V**

I hate him. Why is it ME that has to look after the ferret? Why, why, why, why, WHY? The inner devil Hermione stamped her foot and shouted angrily. The inner angel Hermione said,

"Hey, look at the bright side, he's pretty good looking now huh?"

Huh, I guess. But he's still a ferret.

**Pansy P.O.V**

My Drakkie-poo! I love you Drakkie!

**Ginny P.O.V**

Hmm, I think I'll stop by Hermione's office tomorrow, see how she's going...


End file.
